


i miss the earth so much

by rocketmans



Series: madderton verse [5]
Category: British Actor RPF, Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Carried to bed, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Plane rides, Reunion, richard just misses his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketmans/pseuds/rocketmans
Summary: richard has enough of being away from taron





	i miss the earth so much

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll fix this one to match the others at some point

Richard loves his job and the opportunities he’s given. But Richard also loves his boyfriend and being a whole ocean away from him for even a few days made him sad let alone months. Sure, they FaceTimed a lot, but it was hard for Richard to reach over in bed at night and grab nothing but thin air. So as soon as he got the chance, he booked the earliest flight back home available and packed up his stuff. 

As much as Richard yearned to text Taron and tell him he’d be home soon and how excited he was to hold him again, he refrained from doing so. It wasn’t everyday you got to surprise your boyfriend and Richard was admittedly a bit of a sap when it came to the younger man. He knew Taron got quite bored when he wasn’t doing his own projects and especially when Richard wasn’t around due to the constant whining and complaining on late night calls. 

As he was checking his phone before take-off he noticed he had a text from Taron. 

𝙮𝙤𝙪’𝙡𝙡 𝙗𝙚 𝙝𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙨𝙤𝙤𝙣 𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩?

𝘠𝘦𝘴, 𝘓𝘰𝘷𝘦.

Taron had no idea how soon as a couple hours later Richard had landed and was currently flagging down a cab. As soon as he slumped down in the backseat it finally hit him he was going to see his boyfriend in only a short amount of time, even if it felt like a lifetime to him. He was starting to wish he had slept on that plane as his eyes begun to droop. But given the amount of adrenaline running through his entire body it was pretty impossible to fall asleep in the cab. 

The sky was beginning to fade to darker blue as the cab pulled up to he and Taron’s house. Looking through the car window, Richard could see dim lights through the blinds which meant the television was turned on. He thanked and paid the cab driver and turned for the door with his luggage in hand. 

Trying to unlock the door was partially a struggle for Richard excitement flooded his veins and he was really starting to fumble with the keys until he finally found the correct key and unlocked the door. He figured he might’ve scared Taron shitless at the sound of his front door opening in the middle of the night, but to Richard’s relief it had not. 

Taron was curled up on the couch in what looked to be a pretty uncomfortable position. The television was still playing and cast a slight glow on Taron’s sleeping face. Richard grinned like a mad man at the presence of his boyfriend but managed to close and lock the door and shove his luggage towards the stairs.

Soft creeks echoed through the otherwise empty house as Richard shuffled toward the couch before kneeling in front of his sleeping boyfriend. He held Taron’s cheek as he planted a kiss on his temple. Taron began to stir at the touch and opened his eyes just barely enough. 

“Huh?”

Richard chuckled before beginning to rub Taron’s cheek with the same hand from earlier. “Hi, T. I didn’t mean to wake ye.” 

Taron opened his eyes a bit more before he realized who was in front of him and despite being woken just a few seconds ago, reached for his boyfriend with a huge smile on his face. “Dickie! You’re here!” His speech was slurred from sleepiness but nonetheless laced with joy. 

Richard returned the touch and pulled his boyfriend into a tight embrace before moving to grasp the back of his legs and lift Taron off the couch and back into his arms. Taron’s legs wrapped around Richard’s waist on instinct and looked down at the older man with nothing but love and happiness before leaning down to give Richard a big kiss on the lips. “I missed you so much, Dickie.” He whispered as he pulled away.

“I might’ve missed ye more, Love.” Richard made sure he had a stable hold on Taron before walking up the stairs to their bedroom.  
He pushed open the door with his shoulder before gently laying Taron down on the bed.  
He shrugged his jeans and shoes off before sliding under the covers next to Taron.

Taron promptly shifted closer to Richard and nuzzled his face into the older man’s neck.  
“When you said you’d be home soon, I didn’t think you meant this soon.” He spoke softly.

“Would ye rather me come later?” Richard teased. 

“Fuck no.”


End file.
